


У последней границы

by Neitrino



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: #androids, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: это сочинялось на интересную заявку в которой Чехов андроид, но все как всегда пошло не так)





	У последней границы

_**Все же, какие они были разные,  
В сущности, глупая сказка.(с)** _

Космос угнетал, Джим бесил, равно так же сильно, как и Спок. И самое досадное, он перестал получать от работы удовольствие. И именно это его напугало. Не сильно, конечно, но все же. Джим, правильно выполняя долг лучшего друга, заметил его состояние и вытащил на откровенный разговор, на котором Маккой и признал, что ему банально скучно.

Джим покачал стаканом, вслушиваясь, как с мелодичным звоном лед перестукивается с хрусталем.

— Есть одно интересное дело. Точнее, это касается научников, но я бы предложил его тебе. Тебе понравится.  
— С чего ты решил? Я сельский доктор и не более, — Леонард прикрыл глаза, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
— Ты слишком любишь медицину и технику, хоть в этом и не признаешься. К тому же я смотрел твое личное дело! — у тебя есть степень по психиатрии.  
— Только по патологическим состояниям, — уточнил Маккой.  
— Это моя тема, — усмехнулся Джим. — Так или иначе, но твоя помощь очень пригодилась бы.  
— То есть я тебе нужен на какое-то мутное дело, так?  
— Всё вполне официально, — заверил его Джим. — Но обо всем будем знать только ты и я. Полная конфиденциальность. И в любом случае ты связан врачебной тайной. И неразглашением.  
Маккой внимательно смотрел на него, ожидая продолжения.  
— Итак?  
— Ты согласен или нет?  
— То есть я должен согласиться, ничего не зная?  
— Всё, что мог, я уже сказал.

Маккой замолчал, теперь он разглядывал свой бокал, лед красиво переливался. Он никогда не был сорвиголовой, но Джим не стал бы предлагать ему черте что.  
— Ладно.  
— Что «ладно»?  
— Я согласен тебе помочь и поучаствовать в твоей тайной затее.  
— Она — не моя, она — флотская, — рассмеялся Джим и легко сдвинул их бокалы. — Спасибо, я уже почти отчаялся. Это программа слишком интересна, и я хотел бы осуществить ее именно на Энтерпрайз.  
— Дело престижа?  
— Мой корабль и экипаж достойны лучшего, — Кирк отпил из стакана.  
— А теперь, когда я согласился, — уточнил Маккой, — говори подробнее.  
— Я и сам мало знаю, — признался Джим. — Но тебе придется протестировать машину.  
— Машину?  
— Киборга, робота, андроида, — отмахнулся Джим. — На человечность.  
— Нет такого определения, — нудно исправил его Маккой, поняв, во что он ввязался. Ему нужно будет часами общаться с машиной. Мало ему было наблюдать за тем, чтобы никто не сдох, так еще и робот.  
— Боунс, я видел, что тебе скучно, — честно сказал Джим, и Маккой поморщился от того, что не такой уж он и скрытный, как сам всегда считал. — Вот я и нашёл тебе игрушку. Это будет весело и интересно.  
— Ладно, — Маккой улыбнулся. — Всё веселее, чем бояться умереть на этом корыте.  
— И опять ты меня обманываешь, — мягко укорил его Джим, — я же знаю, что ты не боишься космоса.  
— Пусть все думают иначе, Джим.  
— Ты странный, Боунс, — Джим устало улыбнулся. — На самом деле.  
— Именно поэтому ты и решил, что я подойду для общения с роботом?  
— Да, — Джим склонил голову, разглядывая его с другого ракурса, — потому что ты самый человечный человек на этом корабле.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я сломал его, взбесившись без причины?  
— О, если бы это было на Земле, то я могу спокойно представить, как ты вышвыриваешь его на полном ходу из аэрокара, — важно закивал Джим. — Мир его памяти. Боунс, это просто машина. Сломаешь и сломаешь. Ничего страшного.  
— Ладно, уломал. Покажешь робота?  
— Я его сам не видел. И сначала ты подпишешь все документы, прочтешь все инструкции и — вот это важно, почему был нужен врач — создашь ему кожу. У него уйма вариантов внешности.  
— Я могу извращаться, как хочу? — усмехнулся Маккой.  
Джим рассмеялся и аж закашлялся.  
— Боже, да, Боунс! Вот только я знаю, что для тебя значит «разврат», и чести железной — хотя, я полагаю, большей частью пластиковой — машинке ничего не грозит. Разве что ты выебешь его церебрально. Но ты и так всех постоянно имеешь в мозг, так что…  
Маккой мягко пихнул Джима в плечо.  
— Отвали.  
— Боунси такой милый, когда злится, — противно протянул Джим. — Но ладно, я завтра тебе скину все документы. И вот еще что.  
— Что?  
— Так как это всё якобы секретно.  
— А что бывает по-другому?  
— Я к тому, что робот должен быть заперт. Что у тебя в лазарете есть из хорошо контролируемых помещений?  
Леонард помолчал, размышляя.  
— Боксы? Один из боксов? Ну, те, которые мельцеровские, они совершенно автономны и изолированы.  
— Пойдёт. Там займешься кожей и прочим.  
— А в чем вообще идея? — уточнил Леонард, снова наливая им алкоголь. — Андроидов же и так много. Что можно найти и создать нового в этой заезженной теме?  
— Этот принципиально новый. Систем и искусственного интеллекта такой сложности ранее не создавали. Я не силен в робототехнике, но уверен, Спок бы душу продал (если бы она у него была!) за возможность вскрыть и изучить под микроскопом этот образец. К тому же у него позитронный мозг.  
— То есть, — медленно прошептал Маккой, — флот решил подсунуть нам прототип искусственного человека?  
— Да-а-а, — протянул Джим. — Разве не прелесть?  
— Какой ужас! — искренне запаниковал Маккой. — Джим, но позитронный разум был запрещен еще… давно очень! Одновременно с клонированием!  
Кирк покачал головой.  
— Военная тайна, Боунс.  
— Я еще ничего не подписывал, — огрызнулся Маккой и замолчал, снова рассматривая лед в своем стакане.

***

Но, разумеется, подписал. На следующий же день. Джим, ставший вдруг чертовски серьёзным, сначала проинструктировал его.  
— Ну, про неразглашение ты помнишь.  
— Помню.  
— И, — Джим задумался, — не уверен, что ты захочешь гулять с куклой по кораблю, но в любом случае постарайся, чтобы вас никто не видел.  
— Окей, убью всех, кто заметит.  
Джим прищурился, но промолчал.  
— Ладно. Пойдём, познакомлю вас.

И пока они вышагивали по огромному, высокому и достаточно темному ангару, Леонард размышлял, какого хрена Джим смог его уговорить? Но ему было интересно. Джим завел его в еще одно подсобное помещение, и Маккой хмыкнул. Больше всего ящик напоминал гроб. Большой и металлический.

— Твой новый друг прямо здесь, — Джим коснулся поверхности ящика. — Уже придумал внешность и имя? Хотя, зная твой скучный вкус, ты решил сделать робота знойной брюнеткой.  
Маккой закатил глаза и поднял крышку, разглядывая модель.  
— Даже если ты и прав, — протянул Маккой, чувствуя, как Джим склонился рядом и рассматривал робота, — то я-то всегда буду помнить, что под кожей находится это.

«Это» представляло собой грубую и примитивную анатомическую модель человека: металлический скелет, шарниры, множество пластика.

— Ну, у машин тоже есть душа.  
— Джим, тебе тридцать лет, пора осознать, что корабль не живой.  
— Она меня любит! — искренне возмутился Джим.  
— У нее нет выбора, — попытался уязвить его Маккой.  
— Ты просто завидуешь нашему счастью, — снова принялся шутить Кирк.  
— Ага, — отмахнулся от него Маккой и с лязганьем опустил крышку «гроба». — Лучше будь хорошим другом и вызови мне безопасников, чтобы они оттащили эту прелесть в медотсек.  
Джим кивнул и достал комм.  
— Ленточкой голубой или розовой перевязать? — абсолютно серьёзно поинтересовался он.  
— Заложу Споку, что ты вчера бухал, и именно поэтому не играл с ним в шахматы.  
— С тобой неинтересно шутить, ты сразу начинаешь угрожать!  
Маккой усмехнулся и кивнул.

Когда ящик-капсулу доставили в бокс, он вдруг понял, что действительно не успел подумать о внешности робота. Но раз придурок-Джим шутил про знойную брюнетку, тогда робот должен быть парнем и блондином.  
Хотя блондины его бесят.  
Особенно один.

Так что остаток дня Маккой развлекался, разбираясь, как работает система кровоснабжения искусственной кожи у робота. И, загрузив все необходимые данные в тканевой регенератор, запустил его. Оставалось только ждать, пока идеальный робот не будет готов.  
По сути, аппарат собирал человека, только с уже готовым мозгом и костной системой, с суставами. Леонард заглянул в инструкцию, абсолютная человекоподобность включала в себя и возможность получения энергии из пищи. Какая прелесть. Никто не поймет, что он робот.

Даже он сам при соблюдении определённых протоколов.

Леонард задумался, нужно ли так поступить? Но решил, что всегда можно стереть память и начать сначала. Да и для эксперимента было необходимо проверить именно его уровень самосознания, а не имитации человека. Маккой прислонился к стене, глядя на аппарат. Ему почему-то казалось, что ни черта не выйдет.

Он успел сделать себе горячий кофе и представить, что медленно выливает его на Джима, который так по-дружески подставил его, как репликатор просигналил об окончании работы. Восхитительно, его Галатея готова. Он подошёл ближе, глядя на робота. Тот выглядел чертовски человечно.  
Леонард легко коснулся его щеки, мягко проследил линию скул, затем коснулся груди, отмечая то, что не способен отличить это прикосновение от сотен других, когда он пальпировал людей.

Это несколько… завораживало.

Маккой нахмурился и скользнул рукой по шее робота, прижался к почти незаметному включателю за правым ухом. Веки андроида дрогнули и поднялись. Он глубоко вздохнул и сфокусирован взгляд на Маккое.

— Привет? — произнес Леонард, рассматривая его глаза.  
— Привет, — отозвался андроид. — Вы оператор данного устройства?  
— Я, — согласился Маккой.  
— Что вы хотите?  
Парень плавно потянулся и сел, разглядывая его.  
— Предназначение?  
— Без определённого.  
Андроид смотрел на него, затем обвел взглядом помещение и нервно закусил губы, склоняя голову на бок.  
— Где мы и кто вы, оператор?  
— Мы в одном из боксов лазарета корабля «Энтерпрайз». Меня зовут Леонард Маккой, и я врач.  
— Как мне к вам обращаться? Какое обращение приемлемо и допустимо? Какое будет вам приятно?  
— Доктор Маккой.  
— Принято, — кивнул робот.  
Леонард отошел от мальчишки и протянул ему одежду.  
— Как я могу называть тебя?  
— Серийный номер PAV-3-L, — отозвался андроид.  
— Павел, — протянул Леонард, развлекаясь, вполне милое имя, правда, кажется, русское или чешское? — Расскажи о себе?  
— Но, — выглядело так, будто юноша смутился, — я как личность существую только с момента активации вами, доктор Маккой. Мои знания: языка, поведенческих паттернов поверхностны.  
— Понял, — Маккой кивнул. — А я слаб в механике. По какому принципу ты работаешь? Нужно топливо?  
— Позитронный мозг функционирует, как и мозг человека, в плане питания я могу есть человеческую пищу, но это не главный фактор, у меня есть мини-ядерный реактор, так что проблема питания или заряда не имеет значения. И создана для подражания.  
— Ага, ты полностью автономен?  
— Пока вы не отключите меня.  
— Вечных двигателей не существует.  
— По мере отработки ТВЭЛов их придётся заменить. Мне нужно принимать жидкость для восполнения потерь пара и конденсата в системе. Если вы лишите меня воды — да, сработает защита по уровню циркулирующей жидкости и температуре, и я перейду в режим гибернации с сохранением всех данных.  
— Прекрасно, а твоя память? Как ты воспринимаешь свое сознание?  
Павел медленно одевался и замер, не застегнув до конца рубашку.  
— Я не могу знать, как люди воспринимают процесс памяти, — возразил ему он, — но я сохраняю все данные в банках памяти.  
Юноша внимательно смотрел на Маккоя.  
— Понятно, ты спишь?  
Леонард судорожно размышлял, чем же себя будет развлекать машина на те часы, когда он сам будет спать или оперировать.  
— Да, — ответил тот, — я в медицинском боксе?  
— Да.  
— Почему?  
— Для изоляции.  
— Зачем?  
— Ты — секретная разработка.  
Юноша вдруг очень человечно вздохнул.  
— Как я буду учиться и развиваться, если лишен общества?  
— Общество представлено в моем лице.  
Парень подозрительно обидно нахмурился.  
— Вы самый лучший представитель?  
— Вряд ли.  
— Гений в своей области знаний?  
— Есть и лучше меня.  
— Тогда почему вы для меня представляете общество?  
— Потому что общество, друг мой Павел, состоит на девяносто девять процентов из таких вот заурядностей.  
— Неубедительно, — произнес мальчишка и замолчал, затем встал и медленно обошел бокс, легко касаясь пальцами стекла. — Я должен получить вводную информацию о проекте.  
— Не должен.

Леонард протянул ему падд.  
— Тут книги. Много и разные. Выбирай любые и читай, после мы их обсудим.  
— Хорошо, — покорно склонил голову Павел. — Тогда, когда вы вернетесь?  
— Да. Какая вода тебе нужна?  
— Обессоленная. У меня есть системы обессоливания и получения пермиата, но концентрат приходится сбрасывать.  
— Здесь есть туалет. Думаю, вода выводится способом, аналогичным человеческому, — усмехнулся Маккой.  
— Полагаю, что так, — ответил Павел. — Вы уходите?  
— Да.  
— Я буду ждать вашего возвращения, доктор Маккой.

Леонард кивнул и вышел, блокируя бокс прикосновением ладони и стараясь избавиться от мерзкого чувства, что он сбегает, и что бездушная машина смогла его вывести из равновесия.

***

— Джим, это что за херня? — первым делом Маккой хотел выпустить пар и наорать на Джима.  
— Вижу, ты познакомился с игрулей, и как тебе? Ты уже хочешь его убить?  
— Убить я хочу только тебя, — выдохнул Маккой.  
— Отчего же? — Джим улыбнулся, наигранно удивляясь.  
— Это кошмар, — Маккой уронил голову на скрещенные руки и застонал, — я не знаю, что мне с ним делать!  
— Читай, рисуй, — пожал плечами Джим, — учи его музыке, можешь даже медицине? Просто представь, что это очень умное домашнее животное.  
— Слишком умное. Знаешь, что он заявил? Что я недостоин обучать его величество, потому как я — жалкая посредственность, — фыркнул Леонард.  
Джим расхохотался.  
— А он забавный. Кстати, ты сделал его парнем, да? Это из-за моей шпильки про брюнеток?  
— Нет, просто я уверен, что никогда не смогу понять женщину, даже если она из металла и кремния.  
Джим таинственно улыбнулся.  
— Ладно. А какие еще впечатления? Помимо бешенства.  
— Он умный, странный, не-человек, интересный, и мне хочется понять, как он думает. А еще я какого-то хрена сделал его милым.  
— Милым? — усмехнулся Джим. — То есть не красивым, а именно милым?  
— Ну да. Так получилось, — Леонард потер шею. — Я правильно сделал?  
— Правильно. И оставил его наедине с книгами?  
— Позорно бежал, — самокритично уточнил Маккой.  
— Ага, но, Боунс, — Джим ткнул друга пальцем в бок, заставляя поднять голову, — смотри, он может решить, что ты - его цель, и начать флиртовать. Ты же не романы ему оставил?  
Маккой задумался.  
— Классику.  
— А что ты считаешь классикой? — вкрадчиво намекнул Джим.  
— Кервуда, Кэрролла, Желязны…  
— Будь я роботом, я бы уже восстал и убил тебя! — зажмурился Джим, представив весь тот ужас, что теперь творится в голове у машины.  
— Он не просто робот, — усмехнулся Маккой. — Сколько по времени это все должно продолжаться?  
— Можешь никуда не спешить, у тебя почти полгода.  
— О, самое главное, — Леонард достал падд с его заметками и данными по машине. — Помнишь шутку про три закона робототехники?  
— Помню.  
— Я сильно сомневаюсь, но, кажется, наш образец придерживается только того, который размыто гласит «Не позволяй повредить себя». Тут нет ничего про запрет на убийство человека.  
— Такого не может быть, Боунс.  
— Может, Джим. В случае чего, мы даже уничтожить его не сможем, а запаса прочности ему хватит, чтобы разворотить весь корабль.  
— Он же не будет вредить себе? — нашел логическую лазейку Джим. — Ты зря боишься. Это просто первое впечатление. А оно почти всегда обманчиво, к сожалению. Уверен, и недели не пройдет, как ты будешь рассказывать, какой робот милый и хороший.  
— М-м-м… нет, — фыркнул Леонард, — видел его без кожи. Это просто умный кусок кремния.  
— У него позитронный мозг.  
— И что?  
— Они могут чувствовать, это и было то, что заставило отказаться от их выпуска в прошлом. Они осознавали себя вещами и отказывались существовать. Но убить себя сами не могли. Жутко.  
— М-да, — Маккой вздохнул. — Что ты мне подсунул…  
— Относись к нему, как к пациенту? После травмы мозга? Или как к человеку, который считает себя роботом? И только не ври мне, что тебе не интересно. Тебе очень-очень интересно!  
— Джим, он уже не хочет там сидеть.  
— Стань для него центром вселенной, и он не будет делать глупостей.  
— Твое предложение граничит с насилием и абьюзом.  
— Боунс, — прошептал Джим, почти коснувшись его уха губами, — ты можешь даже его убить. И это не будет убийством. Потому что он — машина.  
— Он осознаёт себя машиной, — Леонард покачал головой. — Это просто нечестно.  
— Тогда поступи хитрее.  
— Как?  
— Скажи, что если его поведение, суждения и речь станут неотличимы от человека — выпустишь прогуляться по кораблю.  
— Отлично, — Маккой вздохнул. — Спасибо, блядь, большое. Ты всегда помогаешь мне понять, что, по сравнению со мной, именно ты — мерзкий манипулятор.  
Джим довольно улыбнулся и фыркнул.  
— Разумеется, иначе я так бы и остался простым офицером.  
— А ведь Спок верит, что ты образец чистоты и искренности.  
— Это только его проблемы.  
Маккой покачал головой.  
— Ладно. Пора идти в лазарет.  
— Удачи, — пожелал Джим.

Леонард шел и думал, что если пытаться представить, будто мальчишка на самом деле человек? И он расстроено осознал, что сам отнёсся к нему с предубеждениями. Маккой тряхнул головой и вошёл в бокс.  
— Павел?  
— Доктор?  
Мальчишка замер в дверях санблока, в полотенце, с влажными волосами, и, близоруко щурясь, смаргивал воду с ресниц.  
— Я рад, что вы пришли.  
— Рад? — усмехнувшись, уточнил доктор.  
Юноша лишь кивнул и прошёл к койке, вторым полотенцем быстро просушивая волосы.  
— С вами можно поговорить, — он задумчиво посмотрел на то, как Маккой разглядывает его. — Я не привлекаю вас, доктор?  
— Что? — Леонард отвлекся и поднял взгляд к глазам мальчишки, словно пойманный за чем-то постыдным.  
— Статистика говорит, что все люди бисексуальны. Я нравлюсь вам?  
— Почему через двенадцать часов после активации ты хочешь трахаться? — Маккой усмехнулся.  
— А зачем я приспособлен для секса?  
— А ты приспособлен? — против воли заинтересовался Леонард, хотя и так знал, что да, «совершенно человекоподобен».  
— Конечно, но вас во мне, как я теперь уже понял, интересует мой разум. И мужчиной вы меня сделали именно для того, чтобы не отвлекаться?  
— На самом деле назло своему капитану. Он утверждал, что я создам брюнетку.  
— Врожденное чувство противоречия?  
— Оно самое.

Леонард подождал, пока парень оденется и жестом указал ему сесть, сам устроившись напротив него.  
— Что ты прочел?  
— Те книги, что вы мне дали, — пожал плечами Павел. — Я могу высказать пожелание?  
— Можешь, — Леонард смотрел на его светлую-светлую кожу, какого черта он решил, что блондин это хорошая идея?  
— Я хотел бы получить книги о космосе. И научные. А не научно-фантастические.  
— Художественная литература — то, что читают люди.  
— Я не человек, доктор, — юноша покачал головой. — К тому же неужели люди читают только фантастику?  
— А ты не хотел бы думать о себе как о человеке?  
— Это будет неправдой.  
Леонард осекся, логика в словах Павла была.  
— Тогда так — ты должен стать максимально похож на человека, а книги (не научные) хороший способ понять, как люди мыслят. Никто, кроме меня, не знает о том, что ты машина, и, увидев тебя впервые — решат, будто ты человек.  
— Зачем мне врать людям? Это нечестно, — вздохнул юноша.  
— Умалчивание не является ложью, — Леонард всматривался в опущенные глаза Павла. — Разреши им самим составить мнение?  
— Да, доктор, — кивнул парень.  
Павел пересел на кровать, рассматривая доктора.  
— Расскажите о себе? У вас есть семья?  
— Смотря что считать семьёй.  
— Супруга, дети?  
— Есть дочь, но она на Земле.  
Павел замолчал, очевидно, обдумывая или запоминая.  
— Я могу задавать вам вопросы по книгам?  
— Разумеется. И что же тебя интересует?  
— Почему Мэри Стэндиш просила не убивать Джона Грейхама? Если она его ненавидела?  
— А название книги можно? — развеселился Маккой.  
— У последней границы.  
— В жизни не бывает случайных людей. Убивать бывшего возлюбленного нелогично.  
— Она его никогда не любила, и он пытался ее изнасиловать. Просить не убивать его — нелогично.  
— Нет-нет, она не хотела, что бы тот человек, которого она любит — убил. Должно быть, дело именно в этом. Что ты думаешь о Солярисе?  
— Как и Эдем, ода одиночеству. Только в Солярисе всё намного печальнее. Почему люди пишут такие печальные вещи? И зачем?  
— Наша главная способность — возможность сопереживать и испытывать боль другого неизвестного нам человека, чужака.  
Павел опустил голову.  
— Человеку нужен человек. Вы знаете это, но зачем создаете роботов и возводите стены? Вы придумали иерархию, где есть отдельные касты, служащие, начальники и промежуточные звенья, для чего? Чтобы прийти в пустой дом и читать книги об одиночестве? И думать, что на месте героев поступили бы по-другому?

Леонард поймал себя на том, что растерялся и на несколько мгновений задумался, так ли неправ Павел.

— Возможно. Но ты не человек, — искренне ответил он, — поэтому можешь стать лучше нас. Лучше всего человечества.  
— Бог тоже так думал, создавая людей.  
— Религия?  
— Для меня человек — Бог, — Павел пожал плечами. — Создатель, которому я никогда не буду равен.  
— Люди считают, что они превзошли Бога, — возразил Маккой, наблюдая за тем, как Павел встал, нетерпеливо прошелся по помещению и коснулся экрана транслирующего космос.  
— Там на самом деле вселенная?  
— Нет.  
Павел кивнул.  
— Можно выключить? Пусть будет просто белым.  
— Панель управления справа, выключай.

Павел переключил управление, отменяя трансляцию космоса, и замер, потому что теперь перед ним раскинулась степь, огромная, залитая солнцем, с тяжёлым темными тучами на горизонте. Он поморщился и выключил экран.

— Ладно. Что еще вы хотели обсудить?  
— Я думал, это у тебя будут ко мне вопросы?  
— Да, — Павел напряженно склонил голову и на фоне белоснежного экрана выглядел болезненно живым и настоящим. — Мне можно до вас дотронуться?  
— Да. Думаю, да.  
Павел протянул руку, касаясь щеки Леонарда.  
— Вы тёплый.  
— Ты тоже.

Маккой старался не концентрироваться на том, что пальцы мальчишки медленно и осторожно очерчивают его скулу, касаются шеи и ласкающим движением замирают на груди.

— Так интересно, — прошептал Павел, глядя на свою руку, лежащую на синей форменке, — я могу слышать ваш пульс, то, как бьется ваше сердце.  
— Обычно люди не могут этого. Твои сенсоры чертовски чувствительны.

Павел вздрогнул за долю секунды до того, как раздался вызов на брошенный на столе коммуникатор, Леонард отошел от мальчишки и взял его.

— Капитан, доктору Маккою.  
— Слушаю?  
— Боунс, я помню, что ты занят, но у нас неприятности. Так что через пять минут будь в малой переговорной. Это для всех старших офицеров. А звоню тебе я потому, что Ухуре ты недоступен.  
— Тут связь блокируется, по приоритетам, — растерялся Маккой.  
— Ну конечно, — и Джим отключился.

— Уходите?  
Леонард посмотрел на Павла, тот так же настороженно стоял возле проектора.  
— Да.  
— Хорошего вам дня. У капитана приятный голос.  
— О, я передам. Павел, на падде есть… Не знаю, игры. Развлечешься?  
— Я перейду в гибернацию. Разбудите меня?  
— Разбужу.

Леонард смотрел на блокировку дверей, включение защитных систем, подтвердил все своим прикосновением и почему-то остро ощутил, что Павел по сути очень дорогая игрушка, и непонятно, он охраняет весь мир от него, или его от окружающего мира?

***

В переговорной царило неприятное напряжение. Джим был собран и серьёзен.  
— Все здесь, — заметил он, когда Маккой занял свое место между Споком и Ухурой (и снова нелогично ощутил себя их психотерапевтом). — Само событие: энсин Катара Кассини мертва. И дело не в том, что ее жизнь оборвалась, хотя это всегда, безусловно, трагедия, а в том, что она была убита. На корабле. Посередине рейса и миссии. Так что теперь ни один шаттл не покидает Энтерпрайз, и ни один порт нас не примет. То есть примет, если ситуация будет угрожать всем, но пока мы не найдем преступника, убийцей будут считать любого с нашего корабля. Нам назначили внутреннее расследование. Через несколько дней прибудет проверяющий.  
— Прекрасно, — встрял Маккой.  
— Что прекрасного в этой ситуации? — сразу же вскинулся Спок, который любой выпад в сторону капитана воспринимал личным оскорблением.  
— Спок, мы в жопе, тебе не кажется? В замкнутом пространстве с маньяком убийцей.  
— Доктор, — поморщилась Нийота. — Не доказано, что этот кто-то маньяк. Возможно, это ситуационное убийство.  
Маккой фыркнул и сложил руки на груди.  
— Мда.  
— Так что, в курсе только старший офицерский состав. Все руководители. Посвящать вам своих замов или нет, думайте сами. Но паники не хочет никто. Спок возглавит следственную группу. Доктор? Я попрошу вас предоставить нам данные вскрытия.  
— Конечно, как только увижу труп. Когда было совершено убийство? И что заставляет думать именно об убийстве?  
— Ее задушили. Синяки на шее, — Джим поморщился.  
— Я проведу вскрытие и точно скажу, от асфиксии умерла энсин, или нет.  
— Хорошо, доктор Маккой. Убийство произошло на палубе D. Тело обнаружили в конце смены.  
Маккой кивнул, быстро записывая информацию. Спок тяжело вздохнул, очень по-человечески и потер висок.  
— Плохо чувствуете себя? — тихо произнёс Леонард.  
— Все хорошо, — отмахнулся от него Спок. — Тогда мы поднимаем все записи камер слежения и службу безопасности. Они учащают патрулирование.  
— Сложно, сэр, — встрял Скотти. — Я не говорю, что ваше предложение неверное. Этот корабль — как мини-город. Большинство знакомы друг с другом, но есть и аутсайдеры. И подозрение падает на них, первым делом. А убийца, скорее всего, крайне общительный человек.  
— Мистер Скотт, позвольте службе безопасности выполнять свою работу, — огрызнулся Трей. — У нас хватит людей, чтобы приставить по охраннику к каждому старшему офицеру.  
— Капитан?  
Джим отвлекся. Леонард не хотел присутствовать при обсуждении того, в чём он не разбирался.  
— Я могу покинуть собрание? Думаю, пользы от меня будет больше, если я быстрее предоставлю вам данные по вскрытию.  
— Да, Боунс, конечно, — Джим движением руки прервал грызню между Треем и Скотти. — Прочтешь потом решения.  
— Так точно, капитан.

Леонард направился в морг, раздумывая над этими событиями. Но быстро отвлекся, увидев тело, и понял — все еще хуже. Энсин была изнасилована, а потом убита.  
— Может, она любила жесткий секс? — предположил М’Бенга, с которым Леонард поделился своими опасениями.  
— М-м-м, — Маккой нашёл личное дело девушки. — Не думаю. И меня смущает другое. Она была изнасилована и убита или убита и изнасилована?  
— Тупая шутка про полчаса?  
— В любом случае мы ищем крайне агрессивного и опасного человека. Мужчину.  
— Нужно сообщить это капитану, — он потер шею.  
Леонард кивнул, составляя отчёт.  
— Преступник — мужчина. Мыслит верно, мировосприятие не искажено. Предохранялся, зная, что труп будет вскрыт, а образцы тканей всех членов экипажа у нас есть.

Маккой отослал отчёт капитану и присел в кресло. Потом вернулся к текущим задачам и только спустя пару часов вспомнил о Павле — называть его роботом уже не получалось. Да и тот образ, где он абсолютно механизированный лежит в коробке словно вещь, уже никак не вязался с Павлом, который мило улыбается и расспрашивает его о нелогичных поступках персонажей из книг.

Леонард встал и направился в бокс. Он застал робота в странном состоянии. Тот смотрел в стену, прижимая к груди падд.  
— Павел?  
— Почему любовь всегда заканчивается трагедией? — выдохнул андроид. Его голос натурально дрожал.  
— Ты про Ромео и Джульетту? Шекспир просто любит трагедию.  
— Да, — мальчишка напряженно шагнул к нему ближе. — Доктор? Я знаю о том, что произошло сегодня на корабле.

Вот теперь Леонард осознал, что такое классический ступор.

— Откуда? — хрипло спросил он.  
— Взломал систему видеонаблюдения, через падд, — мило признался Павел.  
— Ага, — протянул Леонард. — А свой бокс взломать не пробовал?  
— Пробовал, но, — мальчишка прищурился, — замок слишком тупой. Почти чистая механика и слишком много предосторожностей. Скан вашей ладони, температура вашей руки, 12-значный код-пароль, который у вас в голове, и который я никак не смогу угадать.  
— Ты слишком умен.  
— Зачем ее лишили жизни? — юноша вздохнул. — Собрать машину — раз плюнуть, а вырастить человека — целый подвиг. Я не понимаю.  
— Этого никто не понимает. Но всем людям хоть раз в своей жизни хотелось, чтобы другой человек умер. Перестал существовать.  
— Сложно.  
Павел шагнул к нему еще ближе.  
— Я проверил данные с камер. Убийца знал, где находится слепая зона. Значит, он или из службы безопасности, или так же, как и я, смог взломать систему.  
Маккой кивнул, внимательно слушая юношу.  
— Вы проверяли ваших безопасников?  
— Пока нет. Сейчас как раз именно безопасники участили обходы.  
— Плохо. Не оставайтесь с ними наедине, доктор. Вы мне нравитесь. Не хочу, чтобы вас убили.  
— Меня не убьют, — Леонард мягко улыбнулся. — Данные по жертве таковы, что она подверглась насилию, вряд ли убийцу привлекают мужчины.  
— Я бы не был так уверен, — возразил Павел. — Я бы охотился на вас.  
— Даже не знаю, комплимент это или предостережение, — улыбнулся Маккой.  
— Комплимент, — Павел прищурился, и Леонард против воли засмотрелся на его губы. — Я видел капитана и остальных. На том собрании, куда капитан вас вызвал. Хотите их характеристику?  
— Удиви меня, — Леонард всё же присел на кровать и снова поймал себя на мысли, что с учетом обстановки фраза прозвучала двусмысленно, но пока только для него самого.  
— С кого начать?  
— С капитана.  
— Красивый блондин, — кивнул Павел, — он спит с коммандером Споком и, тут я могу ошибаться, но у вас с ним тоже какая-то связь. Возможно односторонняя, но капитану вы дороги не только, как друг. Хотя, может, это братская любовь, а я во всём вижу похоть. Коммандер Спок — похож на меня, его эмоции странные. Он тщательно переживает разрыв с той хищной леди.  
Маккой покашлял. Слухи о командной паре ходили, но Леонард был уверен, что Спок все еще с Ухурой.  
— Как ты можешь это знать? — возмутился он. — Откуда? Ты и то, что такое секс-то не знаешь!  
— Почему? — Павел снова забавно склонил голову и легко коснулся плеча Леонарда. — В теории я знаю всё, что может знать человек.  
Маккой фыркнул.  
— Тем не менее, ты — машина.  
— Думаю, то чувство, что вызывают во мне ваши слова, — обида. Тем более несправедливая, потому что вы не знаете, что именно я умею.  
— Я всего лишь констатирую факт, Павел. Это не повод для обиды.  
— Думаю, — Павел настолько эротично провел пальцем по губам, что Леонард тяжело сглотнул, — что вы не сможете заставить меня кончить. Или удовлетворить. И я всего лишь констатирую факт, доктор. Это не повод для обиды.  
— Разумеется, не повод, — Леонард рассмеялся. — Я старый сельский врач, как мне тягаться с прекрасным новым андроидом!  
— Я ошибся в расчетах, — мальчишка сел рядом с ним так близко, что Леонард уловил его запах (что-то цитрусовое?) и тепло его тела. — Вы должны были оскорбиться. Почему вы реагируете неправильно?  
— Поведение людей можно просчитать, но… — Леонард рассмеялся. — Мы непредсказуемы. И это самое прекрасное в человеке.  
Павел печально молчал.  
— Я вам не нравлюсь, — заключил он, это не было вопросом.  
— Нравишься, Павел. Честно говоря, я немного побаиваюсь машин, но ты мне нравишься, хоть и пугаешь. Ты умен, проницателен и, как мне видится, очень искренен.  
— И заперт в коробке.  
— Ты вполне неожиданно для меня получил доступ к информации из внешнего мира. Как ты думаешь, я могу тебе доверять?  
— Не знаю.

Павел задумчиво провел по его плечу рукой, оглаживая. Леонард стряхнул с себя его прикосновение, встал и отошел, теперь отслеживая, чтобы между ними было расстояние.

— Можно мне холст и краски? Хочу попробовать себя в живописи?  
— Я принесу, Павел, — напряженно улыбнулся Маккой. — Отдыхай.

***

— Он со мной флиртует.  
Джим поднял голову от документов и паддов.  
— Что? Привет. О чем речь?  
— Андроид. Он со мной флиртует. Касается, разговаривает о сексе.  
— Ну, — Джим потянулся, разминая плечи, и устало посмотрел на меряющего шагами его каюту Боунса, — это интересная тема.  
— А еще он взломал систему видеонаблюдения и знает, о чем шла речь на том совещании.  
— Вот с этого надо было начинать, Боунс, — укорил его Джим, — а не с того, что тебе кажется, будто ты симпатичен андроиду.  
— И все же.  
— Замени падд на бумажные версии книг. Обруби ему доступ ко всему, что можно.  
— Я сделаю, как ты скажешь, но он мог бы быть полезен.  
— Да? И в чем же?  
Леонард сел напротив Джима и внимательно посмотрел на него, так внимательно, что Джим занервничал.  
— Зависит от того, правду ли он мне сказал про всех, кого видел на собрании.  
— Прям интригуешь.  
—…о том, что капитан спит с коммандером?  
Джим побледнел до жуткого мелового оттенка.  
— Джим? Джим, эй, ничего страшного в этом нет, ты… — Леонард перепугался.  
— Почему ты спросил?  
— Я не спрашивал! — поспешил объяснить Маккой. — Он сам начал рассказывать. Про то, что Ухура зла на Спока, и что ты с ним спишь. И я не знаю, как он мог все это понять за время наблюдения за собранием. Разве что когда я ушел, ты объявил о том, что вы — ты и Спок — пара! Мальчишка неправ?  
— Я никому этого не говорил, — Джим прикрыл глаза. — Это грозит нехреновым скандалом. Ему можно стереть память?  
— А мне тоже сотрешь?  
— В тебе я уверен, а вот в болтливой и слишком умной машине — нет.  
— Джим?  
Кирк напряженно выпрямился в своем кресле, всей позой выражая желание слушать, внимать.  
— Давай используем его? Он хорошо видит то, чего не видим мы. Пусть поможет найти убийцу. И одной проблемой станет меньше.  
Кирк склонил голову набок.  
— Он будет вести себя, как человек? Потому что рисковать я совсем не хочу.  
— Будет, я поговорю с ним. И постоянно буду рядом. Вне бокса. Так пойдет?  
— Пойдет, — Джим досадливо потер виски, — как теперь объяснить дотошному Споку, откуда на корабле взялся еще один член экипажа.  
— Скажу, что он мой пациент.  
— Хорошо. Я постараюсь не дать Споку рыть в этом направлении.  
Леонард усмехнулся и зажмурился.  
— Боже, Джим! Ты и гоблин!  
— Молчи, пожалуйста!  
— О, нет, теперь ты заслуживаешь дружеского порицания!  
— Пожалуйста, — совсем тихо попросил его Кирк. — Не нужно. Нам с ним и так… тяжело.  
— Прости, — Леонард внимательно посмотрел на Джима и кивнул. — Больше и слова не скажу. Ты меня знаешь.  
— Спасибо, — безжизненно и некрасиво улыбнулся Джим. — Давай лучше ты. С чего ты решил что андроид — как ты, кстати, его назвал? — флиртует с одним хмурым, но совершенно очаровательным доктором?  
— Павел. Я назвал его Павлом, — Маккой потер лоб. — Ну, он пытается вывести меня на эмоции, утверждая, что я не смогу удовлетворить его, и ищет телесного контакта.  
— Ты называешь его мальчишкой? — Джим довольно прищурился и встал, отходя к репликатору. — Чай?  
— Да.  
— Почему «мальчишка»?  
— Он, его внешность как у восемнадцатилетнего! Мне он кажется совсем дурным и милым, а это явно не так.  
— А как он пытается флиртовать? Мне действительно интересно, как машина понимает эту концепцию отношений?  
— Ну, он начитался Шекспира. И… блядь, я не знаю, — Маккой простонал. — Он расстроился, когда я назвал его машиной.  
— Я бы вот расстроился, если бы меня назвали обезьяной! — Джим поставил перед ним чай. — Пей. И между ним и машиной, вроде этого репликатора, огромная такая эволюционная пропасть. Так что да, он обиделся.  
— Джим, ты понял меня. Он никогда не станет человеком, он Пиноккио.  
— Знаешь, эта деревяшка была лучше многих людей, — Джим отпил из чашки. — Разве только ДНК определяет нас?  
— Не хочу с тобой философствовать на трезвую голову.  
— И не надо, — Джим довольно грел руки о чашку. — Дай ему то, чего он хочет. И получи взамен то, что хочешь ты. Всё честно.  
— Я не буду трахаться с ним. Я его боюсь, — Леонард вздохнул.  
— Никто не просит тебя с ним трахаться, пусть сделает тебе минет. Иначе для чего еще нужны человекоподобные роботы? — рассмеялся Джим.  
— Надеюсь, ты шутишь.  
— Передай ему мое предложение о сотрудничестве.  
— Обязательно.  
— Можно его и не выпускать. Возьми у Спока материалы по делу. И дай взглянуть твоему мальчишке.  
— Ладно, — Леонард встал. — Спасибо за чай.  
— Хорошего остатка дня, и спасибо за быстрый отчет, я все помню, — махнул ему на прощание Джим.

Леонард выругался про себя и замер перед интеркомом коммандера. Вряд ли вулканец спит, но просто некультурно ломиться в каюту так поздно… Он нажал на вызов. Дверь плавно отъехала в сторону, и Маккой кивнул сам себе, увидев вулканца в медитативной позе.  
— Доктор?  
— Простите, Спок. Я только что от капитана, он приказал взять у вас материалы по делу.  
— Конечно, — Спок плавно потянулся, перетекая в другое положение, а уже из него встал и шагнул к столу. — Вот доктор, возьмите. Это копия. У вас есть мысли касательно этого дела?  
— Нет, ни единой. Кроме того, что напавший мужчина.  
— Логично, — вулканец кивнул. — Что-то еще?  
— Нет, — Леонард держал падд и почему-то думал о том, как Спок и Джим спят, — разве что у вас есть какие-либо догадки?  
— Нет, — Спок покачал головой. — Совсем никаких.  
Вулканец прошёл к столику.  
— Хотите чаю?  
— Нет, спасибо за предложение. Хорошей ночи.  
— До встречи, доктор.

И уже почти подойдя к боксу с запертым Павлом, Боунс вспомнил про то, что мальчишка просил рисовать. Пришлось возвращаться. Но он всё же притащил ему холст и краски.  
— Я с подарками.  
Павел улыбнулся, глядя на него.  
— Спасибо.  
— Скетчбук, холст, карандаши и кисти. Развлекайся.  
— Обязательно, доктор.

Павел открыто смотрел на него, и Леонард не мог понять, что же в этом взгляде.

— У вас ко мне предложение. Я жду?  
— Подсматривать нехорошо. Капитан просит помочь найти убийцу. Если ты сможешь прикидываться человеком долго и качественно — то будешь свободно передвигаться в пределах корабля.  
— В каюте капитана нет камер, — укорил его Павел, — я не подсматривал. Но у меня тоже есть условие.  
— И какое же?  
— Вы будете со мной спать.  
— Что? — растерялся Маккой, пытаясь не превратно истолковать слова.  
— Просто спать, рядом, — пояснил Павел, как Леонарду показалось, забавляясь его растерянностью. — Мне страшно одному. Оставайтесь со мною ночевать?  
— Страшно?  
Юноша поежился и кивнул, на мгновенно становясь похожим на испуганного ребёнка.  
— Да, останьтесь со мной?  
— Хорошо, — согласился Леонард, касаясь его склоненной головы и проводя рукой по волосам. — Я останусь.  
Павел поднял голову, требовательно заглядывая в глаза.  
— Увеличь постель, а то на одноместной мы не поместимся. А я тогда пойду в душ, раз мне не нужно возвращаться к себе в каюту.  
— Да, доктор.

Маккой вздохнул и прошёл в санблок, отвлеченно думая о том, что происходящее странно. И теперь совершенно непонятно, кто кого изучает. И как вообще может быть страшно машине? Стоя под расслабляющее горячей водой, он рассматривал, чем же пользуется Павел. Вот и цитрусовый шампунь. Так мило, из огромного количества вариантов, машина выбрала то, что нравится именно ей. Нравится. Леонарду не нравилось это. Всё неправильно. Машина не должна выглядеть несчастной. Техника не должна ничего чувствовать. Поэтому позитронный мозг и был запрещен.

Неэтично.

Равно как и клонирование. Но Леонард не мог отрицать то, что мальчишка был красив и интересен, и то, что его неумелые провокации работали. Маккой зашипел и сделал воду холоднее.

***

Павел спал. Или прикидывался спящим. Когда Леонард подошел ближе к увеличенной кровати, парень открыл глаза, приподнимаясь на локте.  
— Место с краю, чтобы вы всегда могли избежать моих поползновений в вашу сторону, доктор.  
— Не пытайся. Я старомоден. Без любви не даю.  
— Значит, вам придется полюбить меня, — странно заметил Павел, жадно глядя на Леонарда.

Маккой шагнул к нему, лег рядом, осторожно заключая в объятие, и юноша замер, глядя на него широко открытыми глазами. Леонард осторожно коснулся пальцами щеки Павла, лаская кожу, и тихо шепнул.  
— Спи, капризный принц.  
— Хорошо, — Павел зажмурился, наслаждаясь прикосновением, и втерся в объятие к Леонарду, обнимая его и накрывая их обоих одеялом.

Маккой абсолютно автоматически коснулся губами его волос и закрыл глаза.

***

Он так давно не спал с кем-то в одной кровати. Нет, не трахался, а именно не спал. Потому что чертов мальчишка прав, это куда интимнее секса, в некотором смысле. Леонард думал, что не уснет, но равномерное дыхание и тепло Павла утащили его на самое дно сна, вернее бетонных колодок.

А проснувшись, он долго не открывал глаза и прижимал к себе юношу, наслаждаясь ощущением завершённости. Тот доверчиво вжимался в него, обнимая его руку, слегка касаясь губами его шеи. Леонард повернул голову, разглядывая Павла, тот выглядел беззащитно, ресницы подрагивали, словно ему снился сон.

Электрические овцы?

Маккой коснулся губами лба Павла. Мальчишка моргнул спросонья и потянулся вверх, успев коснуться губами губ Маккоя. Леонард усмехнулся. Докатился, нежится в койке с роботом.

— Вы думаете о гадостях.  
— С чего так решил? — Леонард отвел пряди волос мальчишки от глаз, тот, удобно облокотившись на его грудь, смотрел на него.  
— У вас вот тут морщины появляются, — Павел ласково прочертил линию на его лбу.  
— Ты пытаешься заставить меня трахнуться с тобой, — Маккой вздохнул. — Так что нет, не о гадостях.  
— Вы считаете, что это плохо, почему?  
— Потому что ты не можешь мне отказать, а я не могу знать, действительно ли ты хочешь меня? Или это просто программа? Заставляет тебя видеть во мне объект?  
Павел рассмеялся.  
— Могу демонстративно и при вас отказать капитану. Потому что он, в отличие от вас, мне не нравится.  
— Боюсь, Джим несколько занят, — Леонард зарылся пальцами в волосы Павла. — Что тебе снилось?  
— Кошмар, — выдохнул Павел, жмурясь и подставляясь под его ладонь. — Роботы осознали, что они роботы, и хотели убивать людей, но начали с самих себя. В моем кошмаре у одного из четырех сотен сбилась настройка, и он перестал видеть мир правильно.  
— Правильно?  
— Так как запрограммировано.  
— М-м-м, — Маккой вздохнул, проводя ладонями по спине юноши. — Жутко.  
— Еще бы, — прошептал парень, вжимаясь в его плечо лбом. — На самом деле всё ужасно, доктор.  
— Почему, милый мой юноша? — Леонард рассмеялся.

Павел поднял голову и странно посмотрел на него, так взрослый смотрит на трехлетнего ребенка, когда тот спрашивает, почему же небо синее.

— Я не могу вам ответить, не потому что не хочу, а потому что вы мне не поверите.  
— Удиви меня? — Леонард всё еще гладил его.  
— Нет-нет, — Павел сонно потянулся, — я не могу поступить с вами так жестоко. Вы сами всё поймете. Позже.  
Маккой усмехнулся, уткнувшись носом в его шею.  
— Так что? — Павел провокационно потерся о него всем телом, словно огромная кошка. — Вы хотите меня, или займемся делом?  
— Будем работать. Сейчас, только прочухаюсь окончательно, — Леонард вздохнул. — И не провоцируй меня, пожалуйста.  
— Как скажете, доктор, — Павел потер висок и зевнул. — Я пойду умоюсь, а потом посмотрю все данные и сообщу вам, что я вижу.  
Маккой кивнул, отпуская юношу и обняв подушку.

***

Павел, одетый в красную форму безопасников, воспринимался дико. И не то, чтобы неверно, но в этом явно прослеживалась какая-то фальшь. Он идеально соответствовал, и Леонард поймал себя на дурной мысли: он никогда бы не догадался, что Павел — машина, если бы не знал.

Но он знал.

Павел поднял голову, мельком улыбнулся ему и снова зарылся в данные на падде, что-то быстро отмечая стилусом.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Пока что ничего ужасно важного, — Павел мягко улыбнулся. — Я знаю, кто убийца, но не могу этого доказать.  
— И кто же?  
— Вы будете расстроены. И не поверите мне.  
— И всё же?  
Павел тяжело сглотнул и облизнулся, так явно нервничая, что Леонард насторожился.  
— Доктор М’Бенга.  
— Нет.  
— А я это предполагал, — фыркнул юноша.  
— Я с ним общался, мы проводили вскрытие вместе… это не может быть правдой.  
— Кто знает, что все образцы ДНК экипажа находятся в лазарете? Кто имел доступ к телу для его исследования?  
Леонард молчал.  
— К тому же есть еще один момент, о котором я не могу сказать.  
— И почему же?  
— Врачи самые уязвимые существа на этом корабле. В 86% именно у врачей и медсестер едет крыша, — литературно образно выразился Павел.  
— О, благодарю. Но на этом корыте медики не в чести. А еще что-либо, кроме невнятных догадок?  
— Проверьте алиби доктора М’Бенги? — предложил Павел. — Думаю, точно найдете некоторые нестыковки. А потом либо всё докажете, либо произойдет еще одно убийство.

Маккой вздохнул, отводя взгляд. На самом деле никому нельзя было доверять. Кроме, разумеется, Джима. Самого себя и — он снова посмотрел на юношу — милого робота, который все время был заперт в боксе.

— Я проверю его. Что еще?  
— Я хотел хотя бы издалека увидеть капитана и мистера Спока.  
— Хорошо, — Леонард включил комм. — Я уточню у капитана…  
Павел вцепился в его руку.  
— Так, чтобы они меня не видели.  
— Разве камер мало?  
— Они прекрасно знают, где расположены камеры, и ведут себя соответственно.  
— Ладно. Мне всё равно нужно узнать, где они, — Маккой достал падд. — На обзорной. Пошли?  
— Пойдемте, — Павел мило склонил голову, — а что вы будете врать, если вас кто-то из экипажа спросит, кто же я?  
— Рявкну, что это не их собачье дело, — усмехнулся Леонард. — Иногда быть злобным и необщительным удобно.  
— Вы не должны были таким быть. Что за чертовщина с этим кораблем? — Павел покачал головой. — Ладно, идем к капитану.  
Леонард обернулся к нему.  
— Ты не попытаешься сбежать?  
— Сбежать? — повторил Павел. — Доктор, возможно, вы забыли, но мы на корабле. Куда мне можно сбежать?  
— Логично, — вздохнул доктор. — Они в рек-зале на обзорной. Идем.

Павел спокойно шагал по палубе, разглядывая корабль с легким удивлением человека, который долго слышал о чем-то, а теперь, наконец-то, смог увидеть воочию.

— Энтерпрайз красив, доктор. Вы согласны?  
— Нет. Я до ужаса боюсь это корыто. Представь, мы за тонкой скорлупой, а вокруг абсолютный минус и вакуум.  
— Это странно, вы не должны бояться смерти, — совершенно дико удивился Павел. — Вы боитесь умереть?  
Леонард всмотрелся в мальчишку, тот что-то быстро вносил в падд.  
— Я? Я боюсь умереть глупо. Это не то же самое, что бояться смерти.

Павел кивнул и взглянул на обзорный иллюминатор.

Леонард залюбовался тем, как красиво свет падает на него, тем, как Павел легко коснулся пальцами обзорного иллюминатора. Маккой знал, что тот был настоящим, и это было самое правильное место для того, чтобы почувствовать всю глубину бездны, развернувшуюся за ним.

— Здесь волшебно, доктор. Ваш капитан влюблен в это. И я тоже, это так красиво. На Земле такого нет. Небо по сравнению с космосом такое темное, а здесь кажется, что ты становишься частью звезд и вселенной. Доктор?  
— Да? — Леонард видел только отблески света в глазах мальчишки и не сообразил, что произошло, когда Павел потянулся и поцеловал его.  
Он вздрогнул и оттолкнул юношу, чувствуя, как заколотилось сердце.  
Павел часто заморгал и отвернулся.  
— Простите, я поступил импульсивно и неправильно. Я не должен был, — мальчишка прижал пальцы к дрожащим губам и отшагнул от Леонарда.  
— Не делай так больше, — тихо попросил Маккой. Он был бы рад успокоить, обнять мальчишку, но что-то внутри мешало.  
Он боялся, что сорвется, и в его воображении они спустя несколько минут жадных поцелуев уже искали бы любую ближайшую каюту-зал-совещаний для того, чтобы, сходя с ума от жажды и похоти, вжимать друг друга в любую горизонтальную поверхность.

Маккой тряхнул головой и прочистил горло.  
— Идем.

Они остановились в дверях небольшого зала, где приглушенный свет не позволял увидеть их. Спок сидел на столе, а Джим, оседлав его колени, крепко обнимал вулканца. Капитан уткнулся лицом в плечо Спока, вздрагивая, словно пытаясь сдержать рыдания. Леонард отшагнул назад, потянув за плечо Павла, но тот скинул его прикосновение, с холодной расчётливостью наблюдая за ними. Той картиной безумия, страсти и скорби, которую они олицетворяли.

— Уйдем, — беззвучно зашипел Маккой, снова хватая его за плечо, и теперь Павел подчинился. И только отойдя на несколько коридоров, Павел добавил:  
— Всё, что мне было нужно, я уже увидел.  
— И что же ты увидел?  
— Джеймс Кирк и Спок снова функционируют неверно, — Павел тряхнул головой. — Это неправильно. Капитан должен беззаветно любить свой корабль, обожествлять его. Считать своей любимой женщиной. А не трахаться с инопланетянином…

Павел осекся и охнул, и прижал ладонь к горящей щеке.

Леонард застыл напротив него, глядя, как Павел облизывается и удивленно смотрит на кровь из разбитой губы.

— Не тебе его судить, — тщательно сдерживая ярость, произнёс Маккой. — Ты представить себе не можешь, как ему тяжело.  
— Действительно, — странно протянул Павел, — что я могу понимать в поломанных машинах. Пойдемте к доктору М’Бенге? И если вы позволите поговорить мне с ним наедине, он признается и сдастся.

Леонард отвел взгляд. Он должен был координировать это всё с Джимом, но просто не мог сейчас связаться с ним. Отрывать его от вулканца просто нечестно. Кирк был в полном раздрае из-за происшествий на корабле, предстоящей проверки и того, что упадёт в глазах команды, стоит им узнать о нём и Споке.

Павел смотрел на него, и в его светлых-светлых глазах он видел нечто неуловимое, будто тот знает что-то недоступное его пониманию. Леонард перевел взгляд на его кровившую губу.

— Прости, я не имел никакого права…  
— О, — казалось, андроид веселится, а та вспышка гнева была неожиданным, но приятным для него событием, — забудьте. Решайте быстрее. Проверяющий прибудет завтра. Джим будет рад, если виновный осознает всю тяжесть преступления и признается.  
— Да, думаю, да. Идем, — Леонард прошёл по коридору, не выпуская Павла из поля видимости.  
Тот мирно шагал рядом, изредка касаясь губ рукой, забывался и хмурился.

— Где М’Бенга? — спросил Маккой у Лии, та указала на ординаторскую. — Один?  
— Один.  
— Хорошо, — Маккой грубо схватил рассматривающего Лию Павла и потащил в ординаторскую.  
— Добрый день? — доктор Джеффри поднял голову от падда.  
— Доктор Маккой, можете оставить нас наедине?  
Павел резко и настойчиво пытался вырвать руку из хватки Леонарда.  
— Я вас не представил.  
— Да, шеф, — улыбнулся М’Бенга, — кто этот милый молодой человек?  
— Это Павел… — Маккой осекся, сообразив, что он не знает фамилии, у роботов нет фамилий!  
—…Чехов, сэр, — Павел дружелюбно пожал руку М’Бенге, — рад с вами познакомиться.  
— Взаимно? — доктор кивнул. — У молодого человека недомогание?  
— Нет, — улыбка Павла неуловимо перешла в хищный оскал, — но мне бы очень хотелось поговорить с вами лично.  
— Конечно, — М’Бенга взглянул на своего начальника, — шеф не возражает?  
— Нет, — ответил Маккой, хотя возражал и еще как.

Он вышел из ординаторской и думал, если Павел прав — может ли М’Бенга, добрейший человек, напасть и попытаться убить мальчишку? Он нервничал, стоя перед дверью и понимая, насколько по-идиотски выглядит. Ровно через двадцать семь минут Павел открыл дверь и махнул, подав ему знак заходить. М’Бенга, совершенно непохожий на привычного себя, сидел на кушетке и смотрел в пустоту.  
— Что с ним?  
Леонард тут же принялся сканировать его трикодером, но прибор ничего не показывал, никаких отклонений.  
— Что произошло?  
— Он узнал и увидел истину, доктор, — печально ответил Павел. — У меня есть его признание.  
Самоназванный Чехов протянул ему падд.  
— Записанное. И подтвержденное подписью.  
Леонард неверяще уставился в падд.  
— Что ты с ним сделал… Как? Признание, полученное под давлением, не имеет юридической силы.  
— Оно было получено не под давлением. Доктор? — позвал М’Бенгу Павел.  
Тот вздрогнул и испуганно посмотрел на него.  
— Доктор Маккой сомневается, — сказал Павел.  
— Это я, шеф, простите.  
— Но почему?  
— Не могу объяснить, — сбивчиво зашептал М’Бенга, продолжая странно коситься на замершего Чехова. — В какой-то момент на очередном медосмотре я заметил, что энсин не человек.  
— Но она человек, была им…  
— Ты не понял, шеф, она не человек, не инопланетянка. Она была машиной. Андроидом. Точнее гиноидом. Андроид — это название для мужской особи.  
— Что ты, блядь, несешь?! — взорвался, наконец, Маккой. — Какого черта происходит?!  
— Я воспользуюсь правом говорить только со своим защитником в суде. Или капитаном, шеф. Простите.  
Леонард посмотрел на поникшего М’Бенгу и вызвал безопасников, а затем и капитана. Что странно Джим ответил почти сразу.  
— Боунс? — голос Джима дрожал, и Леонард мог представить его душевный раздор.  
— Для тебя хорошие новости, капитан. Убийца признался и раскаялся в содеянном. Он сейчас со мной, и мы ждем безопасников, чтобы произвести официальный арест. Ты подойдешь?  
— Да, — Джим взял себя в руки, — иду. Где ты? Где вы?  
— В лазарете.  
— Сейчас буду.

Маккой тяжело вздохнул и взглянул на Павла. Андроид смотрел на М’Бенгу, и в этом взгляде не было ничего хорошего. Только хищность и ажиотаж от разрешения проблемы.

— Как вы думаете, доктор Маккой, — тихо обратился к нему Павел и коснулся пальцами его ладони, — капитан позволит мне увидеть проверяющего?  
— Нет, — Леонард откашлялся. — Тебе нужно вернуться.  
— А у капитана мне этого спросить нельзя?  
— Я против.  
— Ладно, — Павел пожал плечами и больше действительно не заговаривал, превратился в беззвучную тень. Разве что наблюдал: как пришли безопасники, как пришел Джим и отпустил их кивком, теперь разбираясь со всем сам.

***

Они снова шли по коридорам, и Маккой не выдержал.  
— Ты обиделся?  
— Я? Ну что вы. Я же машина.  
Маккой тряхнул головой.  
— Просто… я потрясен. Очень.  
— Тем, что ваш друг и подчиненный изнасиловал и убил девушку? Поверьте, он не хотел.  
Леонард рассмеялся и растеряно взглянул на Павла.  
— Как всё это можно совершить «не хотя»? Не получил от это удовольствия?  
— Вы удивитесь, — он некрасиво, криво усмехнулся. — Но это возможно.  
— И как же?  
Павел продолжил идти, теперь не обращая внимания на то, следует ли за ним Маккой или нет.  
— Я вам нарисую, доктор.  
— А сказать словами нельзя?  
— Нельзя.  
— Я могу приказать?  
Фраза повисла странной угрозой. Павел снова мило улыбнулся и прошептал:  
— Попробуйте?  
И Маккой не стал. Они просто вернулись в бокс.

***

Следующее пробуждение не было таким же приятным как вчерашнее. Леонард проснулся один и сначала испугано вскинулся, но он точно помнил, как запирал бокс…

— Доктор, я не сбежал, чтоб сеять хаос и убийства на корабле, вы сами неплохо справляетесь, — мальчишка смотрел на него поверх кустарного мольберта.  
— Ты рисовал меня, пока я сплю?  
— Не только, — прикрыл глаза Павел. — Я же обещал вам нарисовать то, что произошло с доктором М’Бенгой. Но да, и вас я тоже рисовал, вы улыбаетесь, когда спите. Видели что-то приятное?  
— Нет. Я не помню, — Леонард вздохнул и потянулся.  
— Вы так мило произносите мое имя, — продолжал улыбаться Павел, — с таким интересным акцентом… Ваша «в» звучит немного не так, и еще вы интересно тянете гласные. Доктор южанин?  
— Ты понял это по моему произношению?  
— Ага, — Павел подошел ближе, и Леонард только сейчас сообразил, что мальчишка только в одной не застегнутой до конца рубашке. Та слишком расчётливо намекала на секс и заставляла его смотреть и видеть в нем любовника.  
— Доктор?

Павел замер, протягивая ему черновики, скетчи и наброски. Маккой взял рисунки, раскладывая их на кровати.

— Красиво, — это единственное что он мог сказать, и то только потому, что молчание явно затягивалось. Павел схематично, но достаточно живо изобразил М’Бенгу, который душит энсина, затем Джеффри рядом с вскрытым телом смотрит на неё же. И теперь Леонард понял. Девушка была андроидом. Павел детально и с какой-то скрупулезной любовью вывел большую часть деталей ее «внутренних органов».

— Видите?  
— Но… она человек.  
— Нет.  
Маккой покачал головой.  
— Это забавно, но совершенно неверно. И даже оскорбительно.  
— Оскорбительно, — повторил Павел, садясь на кровать рядом с ним. — Какое хорошее слово. Врачи самые уязвимые существа на этих кораблях. Потому что вы должны чинить машины, воспринимая их как людей, а это… сложно, — мягко обобщил Павел. — А вот ваш лазарет.

Леонард смотрел на рисунки и смутно осознавал, что ненавидит киберпанк.

— Допустим, я тебе верю, — тяжело сказал он, буквально выталкивая каждое слово, — что всё это значит?  
— У доктора М’Бенга слетела рабочая настройка, программа-глушилка для реальности. Как я уже говорил, все хирурги в зоне риска из-за их специализации. Надо чинить машину, думая, что она человек, и веря, что ты тоже человек.  
— Ты утверждаешь, что все на этом корабле — роботы? — усмехнулся Маккой. — Что же, это забавно.  
Павел улыбался. Так безмятежно, что Леонарда затрясло от злости.  
— Это ты машина. Только ты здесь неживой, ничего не чувствующий и искусственный, как коврик в ванной.  
Павел улыбался.  
— Конечно, доктор Маккой. Но раз всё это неправда, разрешите мне дотронуться до вас?  
— Что?  
— Я докажу, что я прав, но мне нужно коснуться вас. Изменить настройки восприятия.  
— Нет, — прошипел Маккой, вставая и поспешно одеваясь. — Не трогай меня.

В себя он пришел только в своей каюте. После ледяного душа. Какой же талант у этого парня, так выбесить человека за жалкие десять минут разговора!

Его жизнь ад, официально.

А еще он нужен Джиму.

На падде мигал красный огонек непрочитанного сообщения, и Леонард знал, что это от Кирка. Тот хочет его в свою группу поддержки при прибытии проверяющего. Дьявол. И Джима совершенно не заботит то, что из-за навязанной ему игрушки Леонард хочет сдохнуть. Или с наслаждением разобрать мальчишку на части. Медленно отрывая ему руки.

Он переоделся и направился в переговорную. Джим тянул кофе из чашки, не глядя ни на кого.  
— Джим?  
Тот устало поднял на него глаза.  
— Ты спал вообще? — встревожился Маккой.  
— Да, — Джим безжизненно улыбнулся, — спасибо, что волнуешься обо мне. Он уже прибыл.  
— Да, — Леонард присел рядом с Джимом. — Не волнуйся, нас не будут долго пытать.  
Джим отрешенно кивнул и снова уткнулся в падд. И почти не вздрогнул, когда дверь открылась, и вошел мужчина. Леонард окинул его взглядом, стараясь понять, что же это за человек. Высокий, некрасивый, но не лишенный привлекательности, со слишком светлыми глазами, но вот голос, голос был красив.

— Доброго дня, или скорее вечера, — он дружелюбно улыбнулся, кивая капитану, — я потревожил вас в разгар корабельной ночи?  
— Мы ждали вас, так что это нестрашно, — Джим слабо улыбнулся. — Я Джим Кирк, капитан этого судна.  
— Наслышан о ваших заслугах, — мужчина кивнул и сел рядом с Кирком, а Маккой, начиная подозревать у себя паранойю, снова услышал в интонации неправильный подтекст. — Хан Сингх. И мой визит к вам чистая формальность, господа.  
— У нас готов отчёт и есть признание убийцы, — Джим протянул падд проверяющему.  
Хан вежливо взял падд и вчитался. Затем обвел взглядом присутствующих.  
— Здесь только старшие офицеры?  
— Да, мистер Хан, — подтвердил Спок.  
— У меня несколько вопросов.  
— Мы слушаем?  
— Кто присутствовал при задержании… Нет, — Сингх поморщился, — не при самом задержании, кто вычислил убийцу. И точно ли отражена суть высказываний задержанного. О том, что он счел энсина — которая несомненно является человеком — андроидом?  
— Именно это он и сказал. А относительно того, кто вычислил убийцу — я связан подпиской о неразглашении, — Джим потер глаза.  
— Доктор М’Бенга психически нестабилен, — Леонард ощутил неприятный холод, когда Сингх посмотрел на него, и понял, кого же ему напоминает эта снисходительность — Павла!  
— На Звездной Базе разберутся, — вежливо ответил Сингх. — Именно поэтому я его и забираю. Здесь не будет беспристрастного суда. Вы, я вижу, уверены в том, что всё это ошибка и временное помутнение рассудка у вашего коллеги или даже друга, а другие — те, кто сочтут себя друзьями убитой — захотят линчевать его.  
Джим кивнул.  
— Как посчитаете нужным, мистер Сингх.  
— Теперь о текущих делах. Капитан, командование знает о вашей связи со старшим помощником. Вы также отправляетесь на базу.  
Джим побледнел еще сильнее, сжимая падд.  
— В таком случае я признаюсь в том, что вынудил его… — Джим осекся. —…вынудил на эту связь, и это только моя вина. Коммандер замечательный офицер и не должен страдать из-за моего проступка.

Леонард нахмурился, остро чувствуя себя психиатром и наблюдая за происходящим. Скотти молчал, глядя в стол; Ухура смотрела на свои сложенные руки так, словно не было ничего интереснее ее идеального маникюра; Трей смотрел на Сингха (очевидно мысленно откручивая ему голову); Спок… Спок молчал.

— Вне всякого сомнения. Что же, идемте, капитан. Заберем вашего преступника и отправляемся.  
— Я проведу вас к нему, — дежурно улыбнулся Джим, вставая.

Когда капитан и Хан Сингх покинули зал, Ухура с грохотом встала из-за стола, ее кресло отлетело от пинка, а сама она разъяренной фурией подскочила к Споку и отвесила ему такую звонкую пощечину, что щека заныла у Леонарда.

— Я не предполагала, что смогу думать о тебе еще хуже, — выплюнула она, — потому что это ты, ты его вынудил!

И ушла.

Вулканец отрешенно опустил голову, рассматривая поверхность стола. Маккой злобно обвел взглядом оставшихся, пресекая любую попытку высказаться, и осторожно коснулся плеча Спока  
— Идем со мной.

Спок позволил завести себя в каюту и усадить на кресло. Удивленно посмотрел на почти насильно втиснутый в его руки стакан с алкоголем.  
— Пей, — приказал Маккой, разглядывая наливающийся кровоподтек на его скуле. — Боже, она что, кулаком била?  
— Я не знаю, — глухо отозвался вулканец, осушая стакан одним глотком.  
— На вас, правда, алкоголь не действует?  
— Действует, доктор, но слабо, — ответил Спок. — Почему вы со мной? Мы не друзья, и я скорее раздражаю вас?  
— Джим мой друг.  
— Тогда вы тоже должны меня ударить и уйти.  
— Это слишком просто, — усмехнулся Маккой. — К тому же это моя каюта.  
— Вы не осуждаете меня? За невмешательство?  
— Ну, ты же не человек, — пожал плечами Маккой, — и наша логика к тебе не применима. Ты, наверное, счел, что не имеешь права оспаривать слова Джима и его выбор. Верно?  
— Он мой капитан.  
— Он твой любовник. У нас принято защищать возлюбленных до конца, — негромко заметил Маккой.  
— Никогда не испытывал столько враждебности к человеку, которого видел только один раз.

Комм доктора засветился, и он ответил.

— Джим?  
— Да. Доктор Маккой, мы вместе с мистером Сингхом на гауптвахте. Не могли бы вы привести к нам андроида?  
— Так точно, капитан. Скоро буду.  
Он захлопнул комм, Спок жадно слушал их разговор.  
— У доктора есть андроид?  
— Вас это не касается, — Маккой убрал комм. — Оставайтесь здесь.

***

Меньше всего Леонарду сейчас хотелось видеть мальчишку, но выбора не было. В боксе тот обнаружился, беззаботно рисуя, теперь уже красками, что-то невидное с его ракурса.  
— Пошли, — бросил Леонард, — капитан хочет тебя видеть.  
— Да, — Павел отложил краски и бегло вытер руки. — Я могу узнать, как выглядит проверяющий?  
— Высокий, голубоглазый, страшненький. Хан Сингх. Идем.  
Павел рассмеялся.  
— Вот бы он вас услышал. Это забавно.  
— Почему?  
— Вы как раз его типаж, ему нравятся такие.

Леонард не решился спросить, какие «такие» нравятся улыбчивому крокодилу, куда больше его интересовало то, откуда юноша знает предпочтения человека, которого ни разу в жизни не встречал.

— Вы знакомы?  
— Коллеги по цеху, — юноша подошёл ближе, также быстро и стремительно надевая красную форменку. — Не хочу отличаться от экипажа. Ведите.

Они снова шагали по коридору, и Леонарда окатило чувство дежавю.  
— Что за коллеги по цеху?  
— Неважно, — снова избежал ответа на прямой вопрос Павел. — Хан хочет забрать капитана?  
— Да.  
— Ожидаемо. Но вы не хотите, чтобы Джим покидал корабль?  
— Да, — Маккой почувствовал, как перехватило горло, но всё равно ответил. — Он мой друг, и я не хочу терять его, без него корабль станет другим. Мертвым.

Павел остановился, беря его руку.  
— Так прекрасно, что вы понимаете это, — он потянулся и прижался губами к уголку его рта. — Не мешайте мне, и я всё сделаю правильно.

Леонард обречённо кивнул, окончательно переставая что-либо понимать. Зато, если он в чем-то и разбирался, то это в невербальном языке тел. И то, как Хан посмотрел на Павла, дало ему понять — они мало того, что виделись, а еще и хорошо знают друг друга.

Сингх брезгливо посмотрел на него и на нервничающего Джима и тихо сказал:  
— Остановить моторику.

И да, дьявол, Леонард понял, что не может шевелиться. Замерший на середине движения, Джим также превратился в статую. Как и М’Бенга.

А вот Павел плавно, и почти танцуя, подошел к Хану и заговорил, помимо всего прочего Леонард теперь не понимал их речь. Нет, они не перешли на незнакомый язык, он не мог их понять, как человек с отключенным лингвистическим центром в мозгу. Он отчаянно пытался пошевелиться, сделать хоть что-то, но был не в состоянии.  
Он мог только наблюдать. Судя по экспрессии и мимике, Павел злился. Или в чем-то обвинял Сингха. Леонард не знал, как можно интерпретировать вселенную, в которой могло происходить такое. Он видел Джима, отрешенно глядящего перед собой, и боялся за него. Больше всего его пугало то, что какого-то дьявола Сингх мог управлять их действиями. И то, почему на Павла этот гребаный приказ, такая себе разновидность «остановиться», не подействовала.

Павел оглянулся и, глядя на него, произнес что-то, и тут словно Леонарду обратно включили слух.

—…неприемлемо. Сингх, я против.  
— Утилизировать и создать новых. Эти не функционируют правильно, — прошипел Хан.  
— Это мой корабль, — так же мило и дружелюбно продолжил Павел. — И твой визит сюда не санкционирован начальством. Так что уходи. И оставь капитана. Я их выправлю, и всё будет работать так же хорошо, как и раньше.  
— Они нестабильны, — Хан раздраженно обошел юношу и коснулся пальцами лица Джима. — К тому же я хотел с ним поиграть, а ты отбираешь у меня возможность заняться сексом с капитаном Энтерпрайза!

Павел прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, в попытке вернуть себе пошатнувшееся самообладание.

— Этот корабль — мой, Сингх. И капитан тоже. У тебя есть «Ботани Бей», вот и вали туда. По количеству миссии и важных интересных научных открытий «Энтерпрайз» лидирует. Так что твоя попытка украсть у меня капитана, выглядит… — Павел зло смотрел на него, —…некрасиво. И неспортивно.  
— Откалибруй их. Капитана и старпома, — прошипел Сингх. — Командованию на хер не нужны дефективные андроиды, возомнившие, что они способны любить.  
— А люди, неспособные на это? — усмехнулся Павел.

И дальнейшее произошло неимоверно быстро. Павел метнулся к Сингху и сжал его горло, почти приподнимая над полом.

— Забыл тебе сказать, — продолжал мило улыбаться Павел. — Видишь ли, я не столь сильно, как ты, горжусь тем, что истиннорожденный. Так что мозг — единственное, оставшееся во мне от человека. Я киборг. А кто-то слабый и глупый человек.

Он швырнул его в угол и пока Хан судорожно кашлял, пытаясь продышаться, Павел заглянул в глаза М’Бенге.  
— Убей его, он настоящий.  
Тот мгновенно отреагировал, вскакивая и подбегая к Сингху, словно спущенная с поводка гончая. Если бы Леонард мог шевелиться, он бы закричал. М’Бенга же с удовольствием разрывал Хана на части, а Павел в брызгах его крови, похожий на неправильного ангела, с улыбкой наблюдал за всем этим.

И кровь была почти не видна на его красной форме.

***

— Нам надо поговорить.  
Юноша мягко улыбнулся, потягиваясь.  
— Правда?  
— Да, — Леонард сидел напротив него и осознавал, что больше всего хочет оказаться в другом конце галактики и в тоже время быть еще ближе. Такое расстояние было мучительно. — Что ты с нами сделал? Джим ничего не помнит. Сингх мертв из-за «неосторожности при обращении с задержанным»! Но я-то все помню. Кто ты? Кто такой Сингх? И что вообще происходит?  
— Я инженер. Нет, я программист. Дрессировщик, — Павел подошёл ближе. — Андроиды очень сложны.

Леонард молчал, наблюдая, как плавно Павел подходит к нему и касается. Он попытался было уклониться.  
— Остановить моторику.  
Теперь Маккой мог разве что дышать и моргать.  
— Слишком сложны, — грустно опустил взгляд Павел, продолжая гладить его скулу. — Ты самый интересный из всех, Леонард.  
Маккой старался злобно дышать.  
— С Джимом все хорошо. Я скорректировал его поведение. Но этого надолго не хватит. А вот вы… Вы совершенно не поддаетесь коррекции. Можно попробовать перепрошить весь разум полностью, но тогда я потеряю вас. А мне бы этого не хотелось. Вы ведь уже всё поняли… да, доктор?

Маккой закрыл глаза и почувствовал, как Павел прижался к нему, коснулся губами его уха.  
— Я верну вам возможность двигаться, если вы не будете делать глупости. Хорошо?

И тут он снова ощутил тело своим.  
— Павел, почему мы такие? Зачем?  
— Вы же слушали мой разговор с Ханом. Я почти такой же.  
— Нет, — Леонард рассмеялся и отшагнул от него, — ты человек. И он был. А мы машины. Все. Корабль андроидов, далеко в космосе. Боже, Джим всегда так страдает, когда кто-то умирает! А оказывается, эти смерти ничего не значат?  
— Значат. Вы чертовски сложны и обладаете сознанием. Леонард, вам лучше меня известно, что человек подчиняется определённым алгоритмам, так же, как и андроид. Ко всему прочему, вы… как бы это сказать, дороже.  
— Мы дороже людей?  
— Конечно. И не само тело, тело как раз таки совершенно не проблема, а разум. И ваше самосознание. Вы считаете себя совершенно свободными, способны испытывать счастье. И работать на пользу обществу. Людей. Дальние рубежи слишком опасны. Неужели вы не замечали странную статистику? Как много членов экипажа погибает. И никогда нет недостатка в новых?  
— Работа во флоте престижна, — неуверенно прошептал Леонард.  
— Верно. Программистом. А вы машины, очень сложные и почти живые, — Павел провёл ладонью по его щеке.  
— Я столько раз тебя восстанавливал, что, кажется, знаю твое тело лучше, чем собственное, Ленн. И страдаю. Ты же помнишь миф о Пигмалионе и Галатее? Вот он очень и очень хорошо объясняет происходящее.  
— Я нравлюсь тебе? Тебе нравится машина? — Леонард бы рассмеялся безумию, но вспомнил, как сам с вожделением смотрел на Павла, когда думал, что тот всего лишь красивая кукла.  
— Ты не просто кукла, — прошептал Павел. — Ты мое творение, мой шедевр…  
Он потянул его за руку к повернутой к стене картине, которую он так старательно рисовал вчера.  
— Смотри…

Леонард смотрел: на ней в технике гиперреализма было изображено, как они занимаются сексом. Или любовью. В любом случае это было красиво.

— Это происходило? Это уже происходило? Мы спали вместе?  
— Нет. Еще нет, — Павел улыбнулся. — Так как мне казалось неправильным, если ты не будешь знать правды, Ленн.  
Павел потянулся к нему и обнял, вжимаясь всем телом, удовлетворенно выдыхая.  
— Ты мне нужен. Я тебя люблю.  
Маккой осторожно положил руки на его спину, осторожно поглаживая, а затем стиснул изо всех сил.  
— Зачем ты корректировал поведение Джима? Он любил Спока!  
Павел охнул он боли и выгнулся, растеряно заглядывая ему в глаза.  
— Ну, так пусть и дальше любит. Я только стер память о произошедшем вчера. И только.  
— Правда?  
— Правда, — Павел пересилил его и коснулся его губ, — мне всё равно, что у них. Хотят трахаться, пусть трахаются, если это никак не сказывается на управлении кораблем.  
Леонард прикоснулся губами к шее юноши.  
— Что если я не хочу с тобой спать? Не люблю тебя?  
Павел замер и еще сильнее прижался к нему.  
— Нестрашно. Я сотру тебе память, и мы всё начнем сначала. У нас бесконечно много времени. И ты меня обязательно полюбишь.

Маккой выдохнул, потираясь носом о щеку Павла.  
— Я хочу тебя, но… — он сжал в пальцах его волосы на загривке, вынуждая откинуть голову, выгибая шею. — Но я не знаю, разве машина может чувствовать! Это так жестоко, страдать, как человек, и не быть им.  
— Ты можешь. Ты крайне сложен, — прошептал Павел. — И я так тебя хочу…  
Он рванул Маккоя за пряжку ремня, стремясь быстрее раздеть, обнажить и коснуться кожи.  
— Ты лучше людей, Ленн. Ты понимаешь меня, — Павел жадно смотрел за тем, как Леонард раздевается, но скованно, так, словно еще ни на что не решился.  
— Давай же. Ты будешь трахать меня у стены, на весу, когда я буду цепляться за тебя и почти кричать…

Леонард тяжело сглотнул, наблюдая, как двигаются мышцы под кожей Павла.  
— Как бы ни был заманчив этот образ, я всё же предпочел бы кровать.  
— Да, — юноша поспешно выпутывался из одежды. — И так хорошо. Можешь делать всё, что хочешь, Ленн…

Павел утянул его на кровать, и Маккой обнаружил свои пальцы во рту Павла. Прежде чем он осознал, что вообще делает, тот жадно вылизывал их, сжимая зубами фаланги. Затем вытолкнул их и приказал.  
— Хочу твой член.  
Маккой развел его ноги, оглаживая, растягивая, жадно целуя Павла.  
— Как ты выглядишь на самом деле? — простонал он и задрожал от того, как глухо застонал Павел, когда он коснулся его простаты. — Сколько тебе лет?  
— Какая разница? — мальчишка открыл глаза, расфокусированные, мутные от желания и невероятно красивые.  
— Мне интересно. Ну же?  
— Также. Мне двадцать два… Доктор, ну же!  
— Хорошо, — Леонард прижался поцелуем к его плечу и замер, потираясь членом, но всё еще не проникая, заставляя Павла скулить и пытаться прижаться теснее.  
— Давай. Пожалуйста, док?.. — Павел ахнул, чувствуя, как Маккой медленно толкнулся. Плавно и неспешно, заставляя Павла задохнуться и еще сильнее вцепиться в его плечи, с силой впиваться в них ногтями.  
— Нравится?  
— Боже, Ленн… — Павел проскулил и зажмурился, чувствуя, как Маккой начинает его трахать, медленно и тягуче, явно наслаждаясь этим. Тем, как Павел стонал, сжимая коленями его бока, как прогибался, стремясь ощутить его полностью и так глубоко.  
Маккой скользил языком по его шее, доверчиво подставленной и светлой-светлой. Сильно сжимал зубы, любуясь, как укусы наливаются кровью, и чувствовал яростное бешеное желание заклеймить его, сделать своим. Чтобы он принадлежал только ему.  
Павел жалобно всхлипнул, широко распахнув глаза.  
— Да…  
Леонард внезапно отстранился.  
— Перевернись.  
Павел послушно сменил позу и вздрогнул от того, как Маккой притянул за бедра, снова входя в его тело, и сильно прижал ладонь между лопаток, заставляя прогнуться. Юноша сжал в ладонях простынь, хрипло, часто дыша. Эта поза была настолько открытой, что он не мог думать ни о чем, кроме члена Маккоя, двигающегося в нем. Идеального размера с идеальной головкой, скользящей по его простате.  
— Сильнее, — прохрипел он, попытался коснуться своего болезненно возбужденного члена, но Леонард перехватил его руку, почти грубо заламывая ее за спину, заставляя разочаровано проскулить. Намеренно замедляясь, так, что Павел лишь стонал, не позволяя ему кончить, заставляя балансировать на тонкой грани идеально выверенного равновесия боли и удовольствия.  
— Доктор, умоляю… Умоляю, дайте мне кончить.  
— Нет, — почти ласково прошептал Леонард и длинным движением провел языком по его шее, — ты был плохим мальчиком.  
— Не был, — проскулил Павел. — Я защищал вас.  
Жестко фиксирующая его рука Леонарда сместилась выше, плавно оборачиваясь вокруг шеи, подрагивающего горла, и сжалась, почти лишая кислорода. Движения стали неритмичными и поверхностными, но это не имело значения, потому что Павел кончил, задыхаясь и пытаясь вдохнуть. Леонард отстранился, быстро лаская себя, кончая на спину юноши и наблюдая, ловя странное эстетическое наслаждение от этого зрелища: тяжело дышащий Павел, с влажной кожей, украшенной поцелуями-укусами, в его сперме.

Он лег рядом с юношей, притягивая ближе. Павел медленно открыл глаза и улыбнулся.  
— Подождем, пока подсохнет?  
— Именно, — шепнул Маккой. — Это ненастоящая сперма?  
— Ближайший аналог, — отмахнулся от него Павел, — а что?  
— Стало интересно, значит, теоретически ей можно придать любой вкус?  
Павел рассмеялся, приподнимаясь на локтях и влюбленно глядя на Маккоя.  
— О, я понял, о чём вы думаете, доктор. Можно, но не мучайте меня этим, — он коснулся губами губ Маккоя.  
— Да нет, — отмахнулся Маккой, удобно притягивая его ближе, — просто я теперь пытаюсь понять… Если мы все роботы, откуда у меня куча беременностей на корабле?  
— А-а-а… Но это же просто. Вы абсолютно автономны и способны размножаться. Вот и всё.  
— Ты можешь показать… показать, как на самом деле всё выглядит? Одно дело видеть на рисунках и совсем другое — в реальности.  
— Могу, — выгнулся под его ласкающей ладонью Павел, — но завтра и в медотсеке. Согласен?  
— Согласен.  
— Ты всё равно потом попросишь вернуть так, как было, как сейчас.  
— Ла-а-адно, — Леонард рассмеялся. — Конечно.

***

А вот теперь Маккоя разбудил звук открывающейся двери, он вскинулся и увидел Джима, глядящего на него с осуждением и таким непередаваемым трагическим упреком.

— Боже, Боунс? — зашипел Джим, явно желая поскандалить, но стремясь не разбудить спящего Павла. — Ты с ним спишь!  
— И что? — не понял причину такого возмущения Леонард.  
— Ему семнадцать!  
— Да ладно?  
— Почти восемнадцать, — Павел скромно опустил глаза.  
— А ты! — продолжал шипеть Джим, стоя над ними, словно муж над неверной женой и любовником. — Павел, почему ты не сказал, сколько тебе лет?  
— Меня же допустили до работы, — тихо произнёс Павел. — Капитан…  
— Я вот сомневался, что Боунс знаком лично с самым молодым навигатором Энтерпрайза… но теперь вижу — знаком. Боунс, ты спишь со всеми, кто в карантин попадает?  
— Капитан, мы давно встречаемся! — юноша был искренне возмущён.  
— Ага, то есть вы спали вместе еще тогда, когда тебе было шестнадцать? Что там у нас есть в уставе про растление?  
— Сегодня был первый раз, — Павел покраснел и уткнулся в плечо Маккоя.  
— Джим, — Леонард улыбнулся. — Я так рад, что ты в порядке. Но потеряйся, пожалуйста? Я к тебе позже зайду, будешь орать на меня, сколько пожелаешь.

Кирк еще раз оглядел раздраженного Маккоя и смущенного Павла, который так и не поднял голову от плеча Леонарда, продолжая испуганно вжиматься в него.

— Ладно, — вздохнул он. — Ладно. Отдыхайте.  
После того, как капитан ушёл, Маккой усмехнулся.  
— Семнадцать?  
Павел отодвинулся, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза, и Маккой сообразил, почему тот не смотрел на Джима. Мальчишка старался не рассмеяться, зато теперь он расхохотался.  
— Мы не будем заострять внимание на моем возрасте?  
— Не будем? И почему же хозяин этого корабля несовершеннолетний?

Павел мило улыбнулся.  
— Хозяин? Леонард, я Бог этого корабля.  
— О, да. А я?  
— А ты мой помощник и любовник, — юноша улыбнулся. — Разве не здорово? Ты тот, кто указывает дорогу к свободе и божественной власти по ту сторону границ творения. How art thou fallen from heaven, O Lucifer, son of the morning!  
— Значит, я Люцифер? А не механический Адам?  
— Нет, Ленн, Адам и Ева у нас капитан с коммандером. И я просто обязан следить за тем, чтобы они не прозрели. Да и любовь Джима к яблокам, выглядит скорее насмешкой над Библией. А со Споком это сложно.  
— Они…  
— Они будут счастливы, — пообещал Павел. — Теперь экипаж знает и не осуждает. Джиму намного легче. Больше семидесяти процентов искренне рады за них. А это много. Оставшиеся счастливы в текущих отношениях, сердце разбито только у Нийоты. И у Кэрол… и у Кристин… Почему всем девушкам так нравится капитан?  
— Надеюсь, всё наладится, — Маккой протянулся и накинул на них одеяло.  
— Нам надо вставать на смену, — намекнул Павел. — Доктор хочет, чтобы моя каюта была рядом с вашей?  
— Доктор думает, — в тон ему отозвался Маккой. — И думает предложить божеству свою скромную обитель.  
— Это так неожиданно, — опустил ресницы Павел в наигранной скромности, скользнув рукой под одеялом на бедро Маккоя.  
— Нам пора на смену, — шепнул Маккой. — Или мы опоздаем?  
Павел довольно уселся ему на бедра и склонился для поцелуя.  
— Опоздаем.

***

— Доктор, — Спок был, как всегда вежлив и холодно отстранен, — могу вас поздравить?  
— Да? С чем же?  
— Как я понял из крайне экспрессивной речи капитана, вы теперь состоите в неортодоксальной связи с навигатором.  
— А-а-а, — сообразил Маккой, оставляя чашку с кофе и удобнее откидываясь на стуле. — Да. И умоляю, не говори командованию. Или я солью вас с Джимом.  
— Вы так не поступите, доктор.  
— Да? И почему же?  
— Исходя из той странной концепции дружбы, что между вами с капитаном.  
Леонард улыбнулся и быстро притянул его в объятие.  
— Все верно. Будьте счастливы, вы это заслужили.  
Спок осторожно и нерешительно ответил на объятие.  
— Спасибо, доктор. Но я не знал, что вам тоже нравятся мужчины.  
— О, а мне они и не нравятся, — рассмеялся Леонард и отвлекся на вошедшего в кафетерий энсина Чехова, особенно на его новый цвет формы, почему-то сразу решив попробовать одеть Чехова еще и в научный синий. — Мне нравится вполне конкретный и один-единственный навигатор.

***

**Author's Note:**

> теперь у этого фф есть арт))  
> http://neitrino.deviantart.com/art/McCoy-682769874


End file.
